Although several studies have measured the amplitude and latency of response to the transient V.E.R. on normals, none have addressed directly the relationship between these two response characteristics. Preliminary testing using spatial sine wave grating stimuli presented aperiodically show the amplitude of the transient V.E.R. to be a linear function of the response peak latency (wave NI). The relationship was upheld at each spatial frequency tested (2, 4, 6, 8, 10 c/deg) with a shifting of the curve to higher latency levels as spatial frequency increased. This method of analysis may prove useful in differentiating optical blurring (which would not alter this latency vs. amplitude relationship) from the "neural blurring" of certain visual conditions (specifically amblyopia). I propose to investigate this latency-amplitude relatinship more fully on normals and amblyopes using the transient visual evoked response. Sine wave grating targets of 50 msec exposure duration appearing from a homogeneous background of equal space average luminance on a C.R.T. screen, will constitute the stimulus. Presentation rate will average 2 Hz, although each individual interstimulus interval will be randomized betwen 350 and 650 msec limits. The amplitude and latency of this evoked response will be investigated as functions of stimulus contrast. Additionally , the latency versus amplitude relationsihp at each spatial frequency will be thoroughly studied. The results of this study will provide information on the spatio-temporal processing characteristics of the amblyopic visual system and may ultimately prove to be a valuable tool in helping to diagnose retinal function behind a beginning cataract or to help with those cases of reduced viausl acuity where a differential diagnosis may otherwise be difficult.